


Retro Glasses and Wide Eyes

by cinnamonchic (orphan_account)



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fifth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cinnamonchic
Summary: A snowbaz one-shot in which Baz shows up to breakfast one morning sporting some very fashionable glasses and Simon doesn't know what to do





	

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to thank everyone who took the time to click on this lil bit of writing. You guys are lovely, and I really hope you have a wonderful day

I look across the hall, my mouth hanging open in a way that I know can’t be very attractive. But, I have more important things to worry about than looking perfectly polished for Agatha every day. Like this problem. The number one problem in my life -otherwise known as Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch- who is currently sitting across the hall from me, eating breakfast as if it were an ordinary day in the ordinary World of Mages. Which it isn’t. Not in the slightest. Because even though Baz is acting like everything is normal, I can tell he isn’t fooling anybody, not even Niall and Dev. Certainly not me.  
Because right there, perched on the top of his too-long, slightly crooked nose, are a pair of glasses. And not just any glasses. A pair of vintage and _oh-so-unfashionable_ 1970s hipster glasses. Hence the reason I have my mouth open and my eyes wide, because I am seriously considering if this is a hallucination, caused by my extreme sleep deprivation (I’ve been following Baz around in the catacombs all night.) (He’s up to something, I know it.)

“Simon,” Agatha’s voice snaps me to the present. “Close your mouth. You’ll catch flies. And honestly,” Agatha continues, stealing a glance at Baz. “It’s not that big of a deal.”  
“Not that big of a deal?” I say, my mouth opening even wider in shock. “Agatha. This is a huge deal. Just look at him.”  
Agatha looks at Baz again, and I do the same. “He’s plotting”  
  
Agatha ignores me. I bow my head, glaring murderously at the polished wooden tabletop. “Vampire,” I mutter under my breath, if only to catch Agatha’s attention. It works.  
“Simon, come on. Let it go. Does he look like a vampire to you?”  
Simon stole another glance at Baz. The rims of his glasses are thick and black, making him look like some sort of dorky, wanna-be-hipster. Definitely not how a vampire should look. _Unless... ___  
I look back at Agatha and Penny, excitement bursting through me.  
  
“What if _that’s_ the reason he’s wearing them?” Penny looks at me, a lost expression on her face, and I continue. “What if he’s wearing those glasses…” I pause for effect, looking at both Penny and Agatha before I continue. “…so he can cover up his vampire characteristics! So he’ll look less vampire-ish!”  
  
At this point, I’m practically bouncing on my feet. It’s completely excitement-induced and completely ridiculous. There’s no way to be sure that I won’t start dancing a jig in a second or two.  
  
“Simon,” Penny says, and Agatha just frowns, examining her nails. There goes my jig.  
  
“What? Penny,” I shoot her a meaningful look, hoping that she’ll get how important this was. “This could be my chance. My chance to finally prove that Baz is a vampire.”  
  
“Good luck with that,” Agatha joins in, looking over at Baz. “Thank you,” I say giving her my best smile. Agatha rolls her eyes.  
  
“Okay, Simon, how exactly are you planning to expose him as a blood-sucking monster?” Penny asks. I smile at her, clapping my hands together. Normally Penny would know better than to encourage me to talk about Baz – she says it’s like conversing with the Mad Hatter about tea. Whatever the reason, I am more than happy to take the bait.  
  
“Well,” I start, then deflate when I realize that I have nothing to say; no plan, no idea, no anything. “Um, well, I was planning on, you know….” I pause, searching for the words. “Trapping him?” It comes out like question, and once I realize what I said, I blush, lowering my head. 

____

“Trapping him?” Even though I can’t see her from this angle, I know that both of Penny’s eyebrows are raised and that she was giving me her _merlin-and-morgana,-why-am-I-even-friends-with-you_ look that she only breaks out on super bad days. Oof.  
  
“Well, okay, not trapping him. More like…cornering?”  
“Cornering?” This time it was Agatha who spoke up, and I could feel her disapproving glare burn holes on the side of my head.  
“Okay, not cornering. Talking. With words.” I looked up at them. “No traps. No corners.”

  


There was a silence as we all just stared at each other. Finally, Agatha stood up and grabbed her bag. “I need to get going. I’m late for class.”  
  
I wave at her, resorting back to my useful and precarious habit of observing Baz. (Just to make sure that he’s not trying to kill anyone.) I’m still silently fuming at his lame attempt to cover up his true nature when _what do you know,_ Baz looks up right then and there and catches my eye from behind his chunky black frames.  
Inside my head, a voice (Penny’s voice) is screaming at me to look away and act normal, act as if I wasn’t already onto him and his incredibly poorly-thought-out plan. But, because I’m stubborn and brave (at least that what I tell myself), I tilt my chin up without breaking eye contact, look at those terribly retro glasses, and – _wait_. _Wait_. Did Baz just _wink_ at me?  
  
_Twice??_  
  
I blush involuntary, looking down at my long-forgotten scone when he smirks triumphantly. Merlin’s saggy G-strings, what is _happening_ to me!!!??


End file.
